Computing systems in which a plurality of information processing units are connected to a network are known. In these computing systems, software versions update, settings change, etc. are executed for each of the information processing units at any time.
Such computing systems monitor for unauthorized access (for example, invasion by an external unauthorized person, an attack with malware, etc.) to the information processing units. If unauthorized access is detected, the computing systems, for example, eliminate the unauthorized access.